


Brave

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Ssnarry100's prompt #477: Brave.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Ssnarry100's prompt #477: Brave.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Brave

~

When Severus arrived, Harry was apologetic. “Sorry, but I’ve Teddy today. Andromeda’s ill and--” 

“It’s fine, Harry,” said Severus. “We can reschedule--”

“No!” Harry blushed. “I’ve been looking forward to this all week. Please come in.” 

Nodding, Severus entered. Teddy was seated on cushions, facing the telly. “What would you like to watch today, teddy-bear?” Harry asked him.

Teddy, bouncing, cried, “Brave!”

Harry nodded, unsurprised. “All right. I’ll set it up for you.” 

Once the film started, and Teddy was engrossed, Harry smiled at Severus. “Kitchen?” 

“I’m fine.” Severus hummed. “Perhaps I’ll watch this with Teddy.” 

Harry blinked. “Really?”

“Absolutely.”

~

Harry went to make lunch, and when he returned he found Teddy in Severus’ lap, earnestly explaining the movie to him. “...then the princess saves everyone. She’s brave, you see?” 

Severus hummed. “Indeed.” He smiled. “You like her a lot evidently.” 

Teddy grinned. “I’m going to be like Merida when I grow up!” 

“Or,” Severus said, “you could be you. I suspect that will be even better.” 

Harry, heart full, carried in the tray of sandwiches, crisps, and biscuits. “Who’s hungry?” 

And as he sat down next to Severus, Teddy curled between them, Harry couldn’t conceive of a better Saturday. 

~


End file.
